KisaIta First Date
by elric0sis
Summary: Kisame and Itachi are going on their first date together! What surprises await them? Rated for future fluff stuff.
1. Preperations

AU: Hi there everyone! It's just after christmas so I decided to write a random story! Basically it's something to keep my happy, humorous mood up! KisaIta's first date!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!! A little bit of OOC, but should still be good! Hope you enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame was sitting on the couch watching TV when he thought of something. The people on the screen kept going outside and to places, but they weren't ninja on missions. What were they doing again? Oh yeah! They were going on dates. His thoughts then drifted to his young lover. Wait. Kisame has never taken Itachi on a date! Kisame slapped a hand to his forehead. How could he not do something like that??? Deidara and Sasori had been on numerous dates, and Hidan and Kakuzu never stop talking about them! Hell, even Tobi and Zetsu have been on a date before! 'Then again.' Kisame thought, _'Itachi has not really seemed like he would want to go on one.'_ Maybe that's why Kisame never thought of it until now!

Kisame smiled. _'It would be nice to get out of the base for a night. And to spend it with my cute little koi! This will be perfect!'_ Kisame thought. He jumped up fromt he couch and ran to his and his partner's room. He stepped inside to see the weasel on their bed reading a novel. Itachi looked up from his book and gave Kisame a questioning look. "Itachi-koi." Kisame started, "How would you like to go on a date with me?" Itachi dropped his book and had a surprised look on his face.

Was Kisame serious??? "I would love that Kisa." Itachi said with a smile. Kisame smiled, "Ok, meet me by the front door of the base at 7:00 PM, alright?" Itachi chuckled. So Kisame was going to be formal about this? Cute. "Ok." Kisame bolted out of the room, towel in hand, and ran to the bathroom to get prepared. Itachi got up and stretched, taking his own towel and shampoo, and headed towards the nearest bathroom. He got into the shower, throughly washing his raven black hair and cleaning himself up for Kisame. This was actually exciting! _'Kisame has never asked me on a date before!' Itachi thought to himself, 'He must either be really bored or decided to do something out of the ordinary. Oh well, this is a nice change!'_ Itachi smiled and got out of the shower, drying his hair and body off before he left the bathroom, towel around his waist.

Itachi had almost reached their bedroom when Hidan and Deidara walked down the hall. "Hey! Itachi, un! What's up, un?" Deidara said. "Ya emo boy, what's up with you?" Hidan added. It was either a good or horrible thing to see Itachi SMILING of all things. Itachi looked at them, a small smile still on his face. "Kisame's taking me on a date." Hidan and Deidara nearly broke the poor Uchiha's ear drums with their squeels. "Finally! Fish sticks takes you out!" "Yay, un! Your guy's first date, un!" The two said. Itachi sweatdropped. Was it really that big of a deal? "Oh! We HAVE to tell Konan, un! We'll get you ready, un!" Deidara said grabbing Itachi's hand. "Ya! This might actually be fun!" Hidan said, grabbing his other hand. "Wait, what? No guys! Let go!!!" Itachi said to the two ukes, being dragged down the hall to Konan and Pein's room.

Konan opened the door to a pair of ukes and a dragged weasel. "KONAN(un)!!!!!" the two yelled. "ITACHI AND KISAME ARE GOING ON THEIR FIRST DATE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Konan's mouth dropped and, unfortunatly, Pein heard what the two said, getting an idea in his head. _'Itachi and Kisame, on their first date hm? I should let the other semes know. The stupid shark needs some lessons on dates!'_ Leader thought and headed out of the door as Konan glomped the poor weasel. "Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok! Deidara! Go grab all hair products! Hidan! Go get all of Itachi's clothes! Tobi!" And magicallyTobi appeared in the door way, "Yes Konan-sama!!!" "Tobi! Go grab all of the shoes from Itachi's room!" "Yes Konan-sama!" Tobi said and skipped off to go do his job. "Ko-Konan-sama? What are you guys going to do?" Itachi said, while being strapped to a chair. "We are goign to get you ready of course!" Konan said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Kisame had just hopped out of the shower and was finishing getting his clothes on. _'Nothing to fancy, just a shirt and jeans will do!'_ Kisame thougth, _'Itachi doesn't like all frilly stuff and he's rather down-to-earth type, so this should be perfect!' _Kisame threw on a pair of light jeans, a black T-shirt and a baseball cap when the Semes barged into the room. Kisame was, least to say, surprised as the guys looked over his attire. At the same time, they all said, "You are not wearing that on your date."

Kisame sweatdropped and was about to reply when he was cut off by Pein. "You aren't wearing it and that's final. This is yours and Itachi's first date together. You are not going to wear some every day clothes." Kakuzu started next. "We are going to teach you how to act, dress, and most of all not go broke on your date." Sasori started after him. "You are going to be polite and helpful to Itachi AND you are going to treat him nice!" Zetsu broke in after that. "Be helpful to him. **But not to helpful**. Take him somewhere nice. **But not somewhere to fancy.** Hold his hand and walk with him. **But don't be to touchy feely."** Kisame looked at them for a moment until he sighed. "Well, I guess I can take some advice from the experts. Teach me." The Semes smiled and got to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A couple of hours, screams, and yelps later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now 7:00 Pm when the Ukes and Semes stepped out into the front of the base. The Ukes were in a group, blocking Itachi from the line of vision of the Semes and vice versa. "On the count of three." Pein said. "One" went Deidara. "Two." went Kakuzu. "Three!" Everyone said at the same time and stepped out of the way. Kisame stepped forward wearing nice, dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes. He wore a light blue T-shirt underneath a black leather jacket. His hair was completly combed out, still in his same style, and was shiny. He looked at Itachi and felt his breath leave him. Itachi was wearing black Converses and black skinny jeans. He wore a black T-shirt with a black and white checker pattern on the lower right half and left sleeve of his shirt. His hair was shiny and silky, just like it always was and was pulled back into his signature ponytail.

Kisame smiled and took Itachi's hand guiding him to the front door. He kissed it lightly and smiled up at Itachi. Itachi blushed and smiled being led out the door. Kisame opened and closed the door for Itachi, both of them silently thanking the Akatsuki for their help. As soon as the two stepped outside, the Ukes and Semes turned to eachother. "Follow them and watch the date?" Konan asked. "Oh yeah." Pein replied with an evil smile on his face.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AU: Hope you like the first chapter! I am currently working on finishing "An Akatski Tail" So don't worry!!!!! ^.^


	2. The date begins!

AU: Yay!!!!! Here's chapter 2!!!!! Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame and Itachi were walking down the dirt road into the nearest village. Kisame was, least to say, nervous as hell. It wasn't like he was afraid of embarassing himself, no. He just didn't want to disappoint Itachi. He let his arm travel over to Itachi's waist and pulled the weasel closer to him. Itachi smiled. _'CUTE! He's being so nice tonight!_' Itachi thought to himself. Apparently there was a chibi side to Itachi's thoughts and it was running it's mouth off about 'cute sharks' and 'awesome lover'. He laughed under his breath.

Soon the couple arrived at the village and decided to go into the movies **(1).** The two took their seats and the movie started. They both looked entensily at the screen, appearing to be interested in the movie, but their thoughts were else where._ 'GAH!!! What do I do now?!?! This movie is so boring!!!!! But maybe I could spice it up a little for Itachi.....'_ Kisame thought. 'Time for the oldest trick in the book!' Kisame stretched his arms up and faked-yawned, then slowly brought his arms down. One arm landed on his own arm rest, while the other landed on the back of Itachi's chair, the hand curving it's way to Itachi's shoulder. Itachi's mind was racing at a million miles an hour while blushing madly. _'HOLY CRAP!!!!!!! WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO?!?!?! He put his arm on my chair!!!!! Well, then again we have had sex before......BUT HE NEVER SHOWS AFFECTION IN PUBLIC!!!!!.......I know! I'll do this!!!!!'_ Itachi leaned into Kisame, his arm resting on Kisame's leg. Kisame blushed and smirked. 'SCORE!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(After the Movie)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisame and Itachi walked out of the theatre, holding hands and headed towards their next destination. They passed by an old oak tree while slowly walking down the dirt path. Up in the oak tree sat none other than their own comrades, Konan holding a video camera, aimed at the two lovers. The rest of the Akatsuki weren't as comfortable. "Move your damn elbow Kakuzu, un!" "Getting out of my (BEEPING) way you (BEEPING) puppet!" 'Zetsu-san! Tobi is squished!" "I know Tobi but-Deal with it you brat." "Alright, everyone shut up!" The leader said from his post next to Konan. Murmers of apologies traveled around and Konan shifted her attention back to the couple. "They're moving! Let's move out!" The ninjas then dissappeared to follow their comrades.

Kisame and Itachi arrived at the village's only tea house, going in and choosing a table. This was a fancy tea house but not overly formal. _'Just as the rest of the Semes told me to do!'_ Kisame thought to himself, not to fancy, but not to crappy. He pulled out the chair for Itachi and even skooted him in after he sat down. Itachi blushed and looked at the little menu. Kisame sat down across from him, looking at the menu. _'Nothing spicy, nothing with onions, and nothing with beans. This is going to be harder than I thought!'_ Kisame thought as he looked at the menu. He looked over the top of it at his Angel. _'But he's worth it. Every part of it.'_ Kisame thought again with a smile, putting down the menu. Itachi on the other hand, was still trying to make up his mind. _'Nothing spicy, nothing with onions, and nothing with beans. Ew, steak.....'_ Itachi thought as he looked over the menu. He smiled and thought, _'But Kisame's totally worth it. Every single part of it.'_ He put down the menu, deciding on something.

The waitress came over, smiling her fake smile, and asked for their orders. Kisame turned and started first, ordering the Ceasar salad with Green Tea. The waitress scribbled it down and turned to Itachi, taking his order. Itachi ordered the Chef salad with Black Tea. The waitress scribbled down the order and brought them a glass of water each before taking off towards another customer. Kisame tapped his fingers on the top of the table while Itachi circled his finger around the top of his glass.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Akatsuki were watching them through the window in the bushes. "What the hell are they doing?!" Konan said through gritted teeth. "Ya! They aren't even making conversation, un!" Dediara said afterword, just as annoyed. Suddenly Kisame got up from the table and smiled at Itachi. "I'll be right back, Angel. Got to go to the bathroom." And with that Kisame headed off to the bathroom.

Itachi sat there and thought about what to do. _'Well, this is a really nice date so far. A whole night just to me and Kisa, what could be better than that!'_ He kept thinking happy thoughts to himself until a tall, muscular man came over to their table. "Hey sweet cheeks. A pretty man like you shouldn't be sitting here all alone." The guy sat down next to Itachi, putting his elbows on the table and knocking off Kisame's jacket from the chair. Itachi glared his Sharingan at the guy. "Go away dumbass, I'm with somebody." The guy scowled and put his hand on Itachi's upper theigh, gripping tightly. Itachi's eye twitched at the pain but kept up his glare. _'I can't kill him here. We have to stay under cover as long as possible.'_ The man kept talking to Itachi like he owned him and Itachi's eye couldn't stop twitching from annoyance.

Kisame walked out of the bathroom, drying off his hands to see a tall, muscular man GRIPPING HIS ANGEL'S THEIGH?!?! Kisame growled and thought to himself, _'What the HELL does that guy think he's doing with my angel?!?! Grr...'_ Kisame looked at the weasel's actions towards the other man. Itachi kept on pushing the man's hand off, but the man would put it back on even higher than the last spot. He saw the man grip Itachi's theigh and saw Itachi's eye twitch, pissing him off. He stormed over tot he two and stood behind the man, his daark aura radiating off of him. Itachi smirked and the guy turned around, visibly paling at the size of Kisame. The man took his hand off of Itachi and slowly got out of Kisame's seat, putting his hands up in defence. "H-Hey man, umm, s-sorry f-for umm, trespas-sing on your-r pr-property!" Then, before Kisame could pound his face in, the guy took off back to his pals. Kisame grunted and sat down next to Itachi, putting his arm around his angel's waist, pulling him close.

Itachi smiled and leaned into his lover's embrace. _'Ah, much better'_ He thought to himself. Kisame turned his head to see the man who was flirting with his weasel and, just to show the man that he was way out of his weasel's league, he leaned over, tilted Itachi's chin up, and kissed him deeply. Itachi's eyes widened but he quickly closed them and kissed back, opening his mouth a little bit when Kisame licked his lower lip. Kisame and Itachi were still making out when the waitress came back with their food. She cleared her throat and the two lovers stopped, Itachi blushing slightly and Kisame smiling from ear to ear.

After they finished their meal (and made out some more) they were sitting together, contently sipping their drinks. Itachi finished his just as the waitress came back around with a drink and a note. She came up to Itachi and said "This is from the man over there." and pointed to the man who had been flirting with him earlier. Itachi scoffed but took the drink and note, placing the beverage on the table while Kisame glared at it. He then took the note and read it outloud to Kisame.

_"To my black haired lover:  
You are pretty, be my man, and I'll treat you right.  
Sincerily, Joshinki."_

Kisame glared at the note as Itachi put it back on the table. Itachi smiled at his blue lover's jealousy, it felt nice to be protected. Itachi picked up the note again, to Kisame's surprise, and showed it to the man who sent it. Joshinki smiled a cocky smile and wiggled his eyebrows. Itachi ripped the note into shreds and lit it on fire using one of his jutsus. Kisame smiled as Joshinki looked at Itachi, rejection written all over his face. Kisame turned around to face them as well and knocked the drink off the table, the glass crashing on the floor. The two Akatsuki members then, holding eachothers hand, they walked out into the crisp night air.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Aww! Sorry it took so long for me to update but I was just trying to think up more ideas about their date! Hope you enjoyed!  
(1) I saw that there was a movie theatre in "Naruto: Ninja clash in the land of Snow" so I put it in here. Hope that explains it!


	3. The finale!

AU: Yay! Last chapter!!!!!!! Hope that you've enjoyed this story!!!!!!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame and Itachi left the restaurant, holding hands and walking along the moonlit path towards their next destination. A rustling came from the nearby bush, whispers and smacks as well. "Tobi, un! Get out of my way! I want to see!" "Sorry Dediara-sempai!" "Yay! Kisame stood up for Itachi!" Konan cheered silently, still recording on her video camera. Pein sighed, why does he do these things for Konan. 'Oh _yeah, she's the one who knows where I sleep and how to kill me in my sleep! And she provides me with my fair payment of Yaoi.......'_He thought to himself. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the weasel and shark leave the area, poking Konan in the shoulder. Konan looked at where he was pointing and gasped, immediatly turning towards the rest of the guys. "Hey! They are leaving! Let's go!" They all nodded, no one got in the way of Konan's Yaoi. They all jumped out of the bush and disappeared into the night, stalking the couple.

Kisame and Itachi arrived at a small lake, finding it deserted and all to themselves. Kisame smiled '_Perfect. A relaxing spot where no crazy ass guy can hit on my Ita-koi. And the view is amazing to!'_Kisame sat down on the grass, looking out over the glass like lake. He sighed and looked over at the standing weasel. Itachi smiled, _'This is a perfect place. A place to relax and watch the stars.'_Itachi sat down next to Kisame, leaning back and looking up at the stars. Inch my inch, the two's hands started to move towards each other until Kisame's fingers touched Itachi's. Itachi looked at the hands from the corner of his eye and smiled. He moved his hand on top of Kisame's, curling the fingers under the others hand. Kisame looked at the hands from the corner of his eye and smiled his toothy grin. He put his hand next to Itachi's, weaving their fingers together.

Itachi sighed and leaned on Kisame's shoulder, smiling softly. This was one of those times were words weren't needed. The moment was just........perfect. Itachi shuddered, a cold wind invading his warm shirt. Kisame smirked and took off his jacket, putting it around Itachi's shoulders. Itachi blushed a little and muttered a small 'thank-you' and resumed his position on the shark's shoulder. Kisame thought about his Angel in his head. _'He is so beautiful. His raven black hair, his onyx eyes. Itachi, even his name sounds beautiful.'_ Kisame smiled, repeating the name over and over in his head, _'Itachi. Ita-chi. It-ach-i. Itach-i. Ita. Chi.'_"Itachi" Kisame said out loud on accident. "Hm?" the weasel said, looking up at the shark. Kisame blushed, what was he suppose to say now?! 'Wait! I know!' Kisame thought. "I was wondering if you wanted a little more, comfortable spot." He said, patting his lap. Itachi blushed and nodded his head, climbing into the older man's lap. The weasel placed his head on top of Kisame's heart, listening to the steady rhythm.

Kisame sighed and pulled his Angel close, snuggling into those wonderful black locks. He inhaled Itachi's unique scent, relishing in the way it spiked his senses. Itachi smelled like a smoky fire and a cinnamony-spicy scent. And Kisame couldn't get enough of it. He wrapped his arms protectivly around the weasel, kissing the top of his head. Itachi sighed and snuggled into Kisame's chest, inhaling the scent of his lover. Kisame smelled more like a spicy, cool mint scent than fish, as everyone expects. Itachi loved the smell of the shark more than anything else in the world, he even cuddled with Kisame's pillow when the shark was out on a mission. Itachi loved the ex-mist nin more than anything or anyone else in the world. Kisame loved Itachi more than anything or anyone else in the world. The two were meant for each other, and it will stay like that until they die.

Suddenly, there was a loud shout and boom coming from the bushes behind the two, making them jump. They instantly jumped up, getting into a battle position. A mass of orange, black, and yellow came rolling out of the bushes, a cloud of dust surrounding them. Itachi and Kisame looked at the ball curiously, waiting patiently for it to stop moving. The dust finally cleared, giving the two perfect view of the mass of colors. "Deidara?!" "Sasori?!" "TOBI?!" The two yelled seeing their comrades. The three got up and looked nervously at the couple, rubbing the back of their heads. "Uh....h-hi Itachi, un! W-What are you guys doing here, un?" "Now Kisame....Don't get mad! It was the brat's idea!" "Hi guys!!!!!! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi told everyone where you guys went for your date!" "NANI?!?!" The shark and weasel yelled. Very slowly the rest of the Akatsuki came out of the bushes, knocking Tobi on the head before coming out completely.

They all looked guiltily at the fierce gaze of the Sharingan and shuddered at the growl coming from the shark. "Now, why did you guys follow us?!" Itachi said, the Sharingan flashing. "We just wanted one night all to ourselves and you guys eavesdrop?!" Kisame yelled. The Akatsuki looked at the two and pushed Konan forward. "IT WAS HER IDEA! (UN!)" They all yelled at once. Konan looked at the two and rushed over to them, trapping tham in a big hug. "I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! You guys are such a cute couple! And it was your first date! And you guys were so cute on it! I'm sorry!" she yelled. Kisame and Itachi sighed, "It's ok, Konan-sama." "Ya, it's not that big of deal." "Yay!" she said, jumping in the air. "So you guys don't mind that I sent a copy of the footage to everyone we know?" The two stared wide eyed at the kunichi before simultaneously fainting. "Uh oh, did I say to much?" Konan said while the others sweat dropped.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: YAY!!! And here's the end to Kisame and Itachi's first date! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
